Ainz Ooal Gown
Ainz Ooal Gown, formerly Momonga, is the protagonist villain of the light novel series, Overlord. He is the remaining Supreme Being of Nazarick, serving as the guild master of the guild named before him, as well as the Sorcerer King of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Within the human world, he goes by the name Momon, a powerful knight that seeks to spread his name across the world. In reality, however, Ainz Ooal Gown was formerly a human named Suzuki Satoru, who spent most of his time playing the RPG game, YGGDRASIL. He did not have an actual social life, as he had no real friends and his family was very unsupportive of him. He lived a poor life where it was nothing but constant work for him. Appearance Ainz is an undead skeleton, dressed in a heavy clothing of robes. Underneath his clothing is nothing but pure bones, with no skin on him. As Momon, he is dressed in heavy dark armor that completely covers up his entire body. He is seen wearing a red cape that covers most of his right side. Later on, as the Sorcerer King, Ainz gains an entirely different uniform, in which he wears a robed outfit with light blue and white coloring. The uniform also gives him a much slimmer appearance and reveals his head fully. Personality Ainz is looked upon by his servants as a strong and wise leader. He is very tactical and strategic, as he always plans ahead of things before actually taking actions. He is usually a calm being that doesn't express a whole lot of emotions, but when he does, he uses his magic to keep his emotions in check. Despite his menacing appearance, he is actually a kind and caring being. He exchanges the same amount of respect to his servants, whom in turn look upon him greatly. He was also very loyal to the other Supreme Beings, who in reality were his online friends. As Momon, he is looked upon as a great warrior that has shown to get along well human warriors such as the Swords of Darkness. That said, Ainz is known for establishing selfish acts and goals that are meant to benefit him and Nazarick. He is willing to assist those in needs of his services, but he will not do so unless there is a cost to it, even in desperate situations. He will also not aid his comrades if they happen to slow him down or serve no relevance to his current task. Although he does not underestimate his enemies, he holds the very sentimental value of them. No matter how strong or weak they are, he believes that there is no reason for them to be killed in such a noble and sympathetic activity. This is shown when he mercilessly killed Clementine, claiming that no matter how he kills her, she dies either way. He also allowed his fellow servant, Neuronist Painkill, to torture Nigun Grid Luin with no remorse. He also cares very little about the humans, despite holding no hatred towards them. While he's shown to form good relationships between those such as the Swords of Darkness, he does not consider them to be his actual friends, as their deaths had little to no effect on him. In addition to this, he does not value the lives of others outside of Nazarick, as he mainly seeks to attack even peaceful civilizations and convert them into undead warriors. He can be reasoned with, however, and ultimately he can be lead into making good decisions, though under certain circumstances nonetheless. Since he has never been in a relationship in his real life, Ainz easily gets flustered and embarrassed when Albedo or Shalltear attempt to seduce him into loving them. In addition to this. Ainz feels that it's wrong for him to take advantage of the NPCs that his friends created, viewing them as his children. So while he has matured and slowly adapted to his new life, he cannot see himself in a relationship with either Albedo or Shalltear. Nonetheless, he both loves them deeply and holds high respect for them. Synopsis Suzuki Satoru was a young man who enjoyed his time playing YGGDRASIL, an online RPG video game. His game avatar was Momonga, an undead skeleton that wields powerful magic. The game's servers, however, were ultimately shutting down, much to his sadness. He decides to spend the most of his time to say goodbye to his friends as they leave and look around the guild that he and his friends accomplished creating. He eventually sits down on his throne, as he looks at the NPCs he and his friends created. He decided to have a bit of fun with one particular NPC, Albedo, in which he changes her settings from being a slut to being madly in love with Momonga. Afterward, instead of leaving the game, he decides to wait until the game shuts down. As time passes, he finds himself in a very strange situation. He is unable to access any of the game's administrator systems and cannot come in contact with anyone whatsoever. He then sees that the NPCs have developed unique personalities of his own, much to his surprise. It soon comes to him that he managed to somehow enter into a whole new world where YGGDRASIL has become a reality. Renaming himself as Ainz Ooal Gown, he decides to adapt to this new world, abandoning his previous life, and begins to spread his influence across the world. Powers and Abilities As he is declared by many to be one of, if not, the most powerful of the Supreme Beings, Ainz Ooal Gown has shown numerous powers and abilities that make him live up to his titles. *'Superhuman Strength': Ainz Ooal Gown has shown many occasions displaying strength beyond human capabilities. He was able to smash two angels down to the ground, crush Clementine's body into a bloody mess, as well as slash through an army of ogres and many more. *'Superhuman Speed': Ainz Ooal Gown can move at such speed that surpasses human capabilities. Shalltear has so far demonstrated that she is the only being capable of keeping up with him. *'Superhuman Durability': Ainz Ooal Gown has enhanced durability. It took the most powerful blast of an angel to inflict pain alone on him, which simply amused him. Clementine was also unable to inflict any pain upon him, both physically and magically. *'Magic': Ainz Ooal Gown has a large arsenal of tier magic, which is what makes him a very powerful being. He has shown to cast a variety of magic which includes summoning the undead, bestowing powerful blasts that can create large craters, black holes that can suck up anything in an instant, as well as magic skills that can increase his durability. *'Swordsmanship': As Momon, Ainz has demonstrated good capabilities of wielding and combating his opponents in swordsmanship. Equipment During his battle with Shalltear, Ainz proclaimed that he possessed the strength of all forty-one Supreme Beings and demonstrated this by using their necessary weapons, using Cash Items. These include: *'Compliance with Law': A World Champion Class armor that served as the Supreme Being, Touch Me's personal armor. It has since been passed down to Ainz. *'Takemikazuchi MK 8': The Divine Sword passed down from the Supreme Being, Warrior Takemikazuchi. * Amaterasu & Tsukuyomi: A set of dual daggers originally wielded by the Supreme Being, Nishikienrai. *'Female Sensei’s Iron Fist of Wrath': A set of large, massive gauntlets once wielded by the Supreme Being, Yamaiko. *'Houyi's Bow': A powerful bow that shoots out sun energy. It was once wielded by the Supreme Being, Perorochino. *'Suck The Blood And Eat The Flesh': A crimsoned, large ax with powerful damage, but poor accuracy. The original wielder is unknown. *'Earth Recover': A shield capable of blocking heavy blows from divine weapons. It was once wielded by Supreme Being Touch Me. Trivia *Ainz Ooal Gown was depicted very differently in the Web Novel, compared to his later counterparts. In the Web Novel, he was not as smart and tactical as his Light Novel counterpart, and would often make silly decisions as a result. He also did not found the Sorcerer Kingdom, which resulted in E-Rantel becoming part of the Baharuth Empire. *In the Web Novel, it was Narberal Gamma that took on the name "Momon" as a sole adventurer, instead of Ainz. In addition to this, Momon was introduced as an apprentice of Ainz, rather than being a hero seeking for reputation. *In an interview with Kugane Maruyama, he stated that the reason he created Albedo was so Ainz could travel around the world and expand upon the story, as he was originally limited to being in Nazarick only. External Links *Ainz Ooal Gown - Overlord Wiki. *Momonga - Heroes Wiki. Category:Undead Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Grey Zone Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Strategic Category:Monsters Category:Hero's Lover Category:On & Off Category:TV Show Villains Category:Magic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Monarchs Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Affably Evil Category:Skeletons Category:Death Gods Category:Dark Knights Category:Mastermind Category:One-Man Army Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Honorable Category:Male Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Warlords Category:Liches Category:Hegemony Category:Necessary Evil Category:Tragic Category:Big Bads Category:Elementals Category:The Heavy Category:Successful